


It was yours all along

by Reginacorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (implied marriage intentions?), F/M, Marriage, Sadstuck, at least it's sad to me, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginacorn/pseuds/Reginacorn





	It was yours all along

She is slightly different, but she is still the same attractive lady as before. She has a large amount of the same features as the man who had attempted to murder you on that fateful day, so long ago. The same man who had murdered the rest in your tiny group of outcasts, of exiles, killed all but the two of you, and now, here you are again, able to gaze upon her lovely eyes, knowing full well that this is not that murderer, this is the amazing woman you were never quite able to forget, who never once left your heart in all these years, the woman giving you a look that clearly states that she thought she would never see you again. You know she played a major, if not all-important role in your rescuing, but you cannot imagine what it must have been like for her, seeing you, half dead and with a hole ripped in your stomach, then having to transport you off to some kids, using herself as a portal in the hopes of their bieng able to rescue you, and then not seeing you for three years after this traumatizing experience. All you know is just how happy she is at bieng able to see you. It has been three years, three long years without her, and you must admit, you yourself had begun to think you would never lay eyes upon her beauty again. You smile wholeheartedly at her, a look that says how happy you are to see her, to experience her radiance once more. Tears begin to trickle down her cheek, and you can feel some on your own cheek now too. Suddenly, she tackles you in full-on cannine mode (which she seems to be fused with) and as you lay in a heap on the floor, you happen to notice something golden sparkling on her finger. Gently, you raise her hand and examine the piece of jewelry that rests upon it. A glittering gold ring, but not just any old ring. This one is horribly familiar to you. In fact, you think it is the ring you are thinking of! The ring, the one that was so precious to you, one you lost those three long years ago, one you had not expected to see, or hear of ever again, to your complete and utter dismay. And yet there it rests, upon this beautiful woman's finger, your ring of gold. The very thing you had intended on giving her one day, anyways, when you worked up the courage to ask her if she would take it from you. Seeing the ring, you glance into her eyes as if to ask why she put it on her finger. She shrugs and gives you a smile that says "it's a secrets." you bring your lips to the finger that the ring rests upon and kiss it ever so gently, your mouthlingering for awhile, and then, you look up at her.  
"it was yours all along"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Yours All Along (The "This Ring Will Guide Me To You" Reunion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/722169) by [biichama (biichan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichama)




End file.
